


Chocoholic

by MrsMink



Series: Beware the Chaos Couple! [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex and Chocolate, and lots of fluff :3, but only a teeny tiny little bit, i am not even ashamed, lots of dripping caramel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMink/pseuds/MrsMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parivell wakes up on his birthday to be greeted by Bull and a very special present. Orlais gives its best regards~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocoholic

**Author's Note:**

> So let me get one thing straight: chocolate dildos with fondant filling are actually a real thing and not a product of my dirty fantasies xD And when some freinds showed them to me I just couldn't resist 

Parivell was still wrapped in his heavy blanket and buried into a dozen of colorful pillows when a heavy weight settled on the bed and made the mattress shift.

He peaked one of his ice blue eyes open and could make out the lines of the Iron Bull, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him.

“Mrnh.” The elf mumbled something into the pillows.

“Good morning to you too.” Bull chuckled.

It earned him an approving grunt from somewhere underneath the blanket. By now, Bull was able to actually translate the incoherent sequences of sound his lover made on some days. Pari was usually a bundle of energy and it took him mere seconds to go from sleep to being highly active. But on some days, inexplicably, he was the exact opposite of a morning person. Today seemed to be such a day.

And it wasn’t exactly morning anymore anyway. It was after noon, but the sky was thickly clouded, grey and rain was crackling against the windows. Paired with the cackling fire Bull had started in the fireplace, the atmosphere felt more like early evening.

To be fair, they had stayed up late last night, but Bull had refused to engage in anything more than kissing and cuddling to make today more ‘special’ as he had said. Much to the dismay of his rather needy little elf. The man could be near insatiable.

“So…” The Qunari started when he noted that Parivell had his eye closed again. “I have the birthday cookies all to myself?”

Parivell sat up so abruptly it made him feel a little dizzy for a moment. He now took in the whole of his surroundings. The smirk on his lover’s face, his bare chest – the mere sight of the Qunari’s body sent shivers through him every time – and finally, the platter of cookies Bull was balancing on one hand, holding it temptingly within Pari’s reach.

He stretched out a hand to grab one when Bull snatched his hand back so all he got was thin air.

“Not fair!” Parivell put on his pouty face. He knew how to play the Qunari.

And soon enough, Bull, with a fond smile on his face, took a cookie and fed it directly into his lover’s mouth.

“Happy Birthday Kadan.”

Parivell loved the sound of the Iron Bull’s voice. It was all he could do, not to fall back into bed immediately and let himself be enwrapped into the rich, velvety – and also slightly rough – smoothness of his words. If that made any sense.

Instead, he just nibbled at his cookie and smiled back at Bull.

“Alright, cookies for breakfast. What’s next?” The elf let himself flop onto his belly, bending his lower legs into the air and crossing them. He stretched his arms out in front of him and angled his head to the side, an excited sparkle in his eyes.

Bull knew Parivell well enough by now to know what the elf was trying to do. And it worked. The naked body laid out before him was lean and small, but still strong and well muscled. Lithe with soft curves and the paleness of a frosty winter morning.

Bull twitched his lips at his own tacky thoughts. He knew Parivell would mock him for them, but in that loving way he always did. Everything his lover did was accompanied by a laugh or a smile in his eyes. It was this innate joy of life that was drawing Bull to the elf over and over again. Whenever he would talk about the Qun he would listen, interested and asking questions. He never once had condemned the world Bull came from and he not only tolerated but even appreciated some of the principles. There was just no way he would ever live by them. And that was fine, because Bull didn’t want to do so anymore either. Both Bull and Parivell had been outsiders to the ‘human dominated world’, a Qunari and a Dalish. They had turned their backs to their homes, not purely by their own choice, and now they had no place to return to. A Tal-Vashoth and a Dalish whose clan was dead. It bonded them together. And bonding of any kind was one of their favorite pastimes anyway.

Iron Bull got a hold of himself when his thoughts turned slightly…let’s say bold. It was not fair of him to keep them all to himself after all.

“What next, you ask?” he practically purred at Parivell, who was still stretching and shifting his body like a cat in front of him.

“Mh-mh…you don’t get away with just feeding me cookies, as nice as it is. I _know_ Sera made them.” He shot Bull an amused grin.

“Yeah, you would recognize her cookies, I guess…”

“Of course! They are EEANSEEWPA cookies after all.”

“They are…what?” Bull could only make out something that sounded a lot like ‘Iain’s soup’.

“Elfy Elf And Not So Elfy Elf With Pretty Arses Cookies.” Pari translated for him and snatched another cookie.

“You know, I’m really glad you’re friends with Sera.”

“Oh she adores you~ She is still waiting for her invitation to watch us sometime by the way.”

“Somehow I am not sure I’m comfortable with that.” Bull chuckled.

Pari didn’t pursue the conversation any further and instead rolled over onto his back in one graceful movement and cooed at his lover.

“So where’s my present?” A wickedly alluring smile played on his lips. “You don’t have a ribbon wrapped around yourself, so it’s not you. I have to admit, I’m a liiittle disappointed.” Parivell narrowed his eyes in concentration. “Unless…the ribbon is someplace I can’t see…with your pants still on.”

Bull laughed out loud in that throaty way of his.

“Ha! Don’t you worry little Kadan.” He set the cookies aside now and leaned over the elf, their foreheads almost touching and lowering his voice. “I considered all your needs.” Bull could hear the breath hitching in Parivell’s throat.

“Did you now?” Pari purred back, before catching Bull’s lips in a soft kiss that only lasted for a second. The Qunari nodded and hummed in affirmation. Pari writhed beneath him, the back of his hand against his forehead and wailed in mock desperation. “Oh the things you do to me Vhenan~”

Bull sat back up quickly and grinned.

“Wanna see it?”

“YES!” Pari was sitting up just as fast, scooting closer to Bull on his hands and knees, giddy with excitement.

His glacier like eyes went wide with joy and the elf squealed when Bull heaved a giant box onto the bed in front of him.

“Go on then, it’s all yours~” Bull gestured towards the box with his hand.

Pari leaned into Bull a bit more, his legs crossed and still not caring one bit that there was not a single piece of clothing on his body. Not that Bull would complain. He actually was really glad that the elf felt as comfortable in his own skin as Bull did in his.

He wrapped an arm around the pair of small shoulders beneath him and laid his chin to rest on the other’s soft jet-black hair.

Parivell wasn’t bothered in the slightest and continued on his quest to open his gift. He pulled open the giant golden ribbon that was tied around the deep red box. After that, he slowly lifted the top and peeked inside.

He let out an impatient huff because all he could see was thin silky fabric, covering whatever was beneath. He felt Bull’s amused chuckle on top of his head and proceeded with pushing the fine fabric away.

Then he stilled. And stared.

After a short moment of silent he couldn’t hold in the snort any longer.

“Pfffff….!”

Bull was more than amused and nuzzled Parivell’s neck. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

“Do you intend to leave me in the near future?” Pari raised a brow and simultaneously sported a crooked smile in that way that only he could do.

“What? Why would I do such a thing?” Bull sounded a little offended.

“Why else would you honor me with a replica of your dick? I mean, I actually could think of things to do with that…together…” He tapped his chin with a finger, lost in thought.

“You know it’s mine?”

“Oh please.”

“You’re right. Dumb question.”

Parivell continued gazing into the box where a huge dildo was presented amidst the expensive fabric.

“I’ll be perfectly honest, looking at that is doing things to me.” Pari bit his lip.

“And you don’t even know the half of it~” Bull mused behind him and the elf shot him a suspicious look.

“All things aside” Parivell spoke up. “You must have paid a fortune! I’m pretty sure they don’t normally come in that size.” He pointed at the dark brown colored toy.

“Actually, this was more of a medium.”

“What?!”

“It seems we underestimated the Orlesians. If I had known I would have suggested another course in negotiations.”

Parivell snickered at the thought. “It would still have been a lot more sensible than whatever the Orlesians were doing before we arrived there.”

Bull pondered about that. “You think the country would have been more stable if they got laid more often?”

“Isn’t that what Celene’s problems were all about?”

“Maker, you’re a political genius!” Bull exclaimed and soundly kissed the elf’s cheek.

“Still-” the Qunari continued. “I had to order a medium size. I think my self-confidence has slowly crumbled away since then.” Bull pouted. That prompted Pari to cheerfully pinch his cheeks.

“Awwww, don’t be like that Vhenan. Your dick is perfect and it has brought a lot of joy to various people~”

“You always have the right words Kadan~” Bull cooed with a little effort because his cheeks were still being pinched and squeezed and pulled.

After he was satisfied, Parivell turned his attention to the big box once more.

“Soooo…what is this thing made of anyway? It’s so…dark? Is it wood? That makes me afraid of splinters somehow.” He arched an eyebrow at his lover.

“Why don’t you try and touch it.” Bull suggested. “Considering how you’re used to the feel anyway.”

“Good point.” Pari licked his lips and reached into the box with both hands. He marveled at the smooth texture under his fingers as he closed them around the toy and took it out of the gift box. He turned it around in his hands to look at it from all angles.

“Yep. Definitely yours.” He finally concluded. “But still, what is this? Doesn’t feel like wood. Or metal. Or like anything of that sort really.” Pari’s brows furrowed in contemplation. “And what’s with that…knob on the tip?”

“I wonder…” Bull said, obviously amused.

“Come on~” Pari whined. “Tell me~”

“The Qunari just winked at him. “Maybe a taste test is in order.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d like to see that.”

“You know you want to.” Bull purred with his deep voice.

“Oh Creators, I really do actually…” A little moan got stuck in Parivell’s throat, before he brought the huge cock closer to his face. Then he directed his eyes to his lover and darted out his tongue, giving the toy a tentative, but thorough lick. It was slightly bitter, with a hint of…sweetness.

“Is that…?” The elf’s frosty eyes went wide.

“You like chocolate, don’t you?” Bull grinned.

“You kinky bastard.” Pari had a joyful smile on his lips as he giggled and slapped a hand over Bull’s stomach.

“You’re one to talk little man.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing!”

“No. You didn’t…” Bull leaned down to kiss his way from Parivell’s shoulders to his neck, leaving a wet trail behind and sucking on sensitive skin. Pari shivered and instinctively clutched the chocolate toy to his face and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Bull groaned behind him and whispered into his ear. “You’re right. I love seeing you do that…”

Parivell smiled to himself and flicked his tongue over the little knob at the tip of the cock. Not caring if it was a good idea or not, he started nibbling on it, until it suddenly came off with a soft plop. He glanced down at it and noticed that instead of the knob there now was a small hole that obviously was intended to be there.

“Don’t tell me…” He gasped in delight.

Bull’s soft laughter vibrated through his body and Parivell leaned back into him, turning the toy upside down and holding the tip on eye level. Watching.

And then, something oozed out of the small hole. Slowly, a lightish brown colored gooey fluid formed a little drop at the tip.

Pari was mesmerized and darted out his tongue just barely in time before it dropped down onto his body.

“Vhenan.” He mumbled to the big man seated behind him.

“Yes?”

“You bought me a replica of your dick made out of chocolate and filled with caramel.”

Parivell’s own dick was already standing at full attention by now and his breathing had become a little shallow. Considering the pressure in his lower back, the Iron Bull didn’t fare any better. The man didn’t answer either, he just stroked one of his big hands down the elf’s lean torso until he took his erection in a firm grip.

Pari let out a needy whimper at the sensation.

“How much time do we have until it starts to melt?” he asked.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. They did some magic thing with it.” Bull replied while languorously stroking him and nibbling at his jaw, causing his lover to pant.

“A magically -nh- enhanced chocolate dick? This just keeps getting better~”

Parivell gasped when he felt drip after drip of caramel landing on his belly. Bull reached around him with his other hand and smeared them around with his fingertips, teasing his nipples with the sticky substance. Parivell arched into the touch and softly bit his lower lip to swallow a low moan.

“Come now, Kadan.” Bull’s voice was like a quake rumbling through him and he couldn’t resist the two sweetly covered fingers slipping into his mouth. “Do what you do best~” But before Pari could even begin, the fingers slipped out again and he felt his hand still holding the huge chocolate toy being guided towards his lips. He took the hint and opened up. He hummed approvingly as his lips stretched around the cock and every sucking motion drew out more of the sweet treat hidden inside. It was addictive.

He heard a rustling sound and noticed Bull fishing a little container out of his trousers and laying it on the bed. Then he motioned to get up from the bed, which drew a frustrated whine from Parivell, and started getting out of his pants and boots.

Pari scooted back to the middle of the bed and stretched out, gazing at his lover’s body while still continuing to suck and lick at his new toy.

Their eyes met and the elf could see the heat flaring in Bull’s eyes. Pari smirked around the cock and made sure that Bull could see every single move of his tongue.

That earned him a low growl and the mattress sank in when the giant Qunari climbed over him and between his already spread legs. He drew the replica of himself out of his lovers mouth. Pari moaned in frustration at the loss, but Bull was quick to replace the cock with his tongue, capturing Parivell in a slow and deep kiss. It was a mess, saliva and caramel mixing and dripping from their lips, but for both of them it felt like the hottest and most sensual kiss they ever shared.

The whole in the tip of the fake cock had widened a fraction due to Pari’s intense ministrations to it, so when Bull slowly dragged it up and down the elf’s body, a copious amount of the caramel spilled from the opening. Then the Qunari drew his lover closer to him to press their bodies together, resulting in them being practically glued to each other from their chest to their stiff members.

Their tongues still tangled tightly together, Pari moaned into the sweet kiss. But to his disappointment, Bull broke away shortly after, and he watched the Qunari opening the little container he had put on the bed earlier. Bull poured a big blob of a white greasy substance onto his fingers.

“What is that?” Parivell was curious. They had various vials of oil stashed in the drawer next to the bed. Why bring something else?

Bull smirked. “That’s cocoa butter.”

“You think of everything honey~” Parivell grinned lopsidedly and spread his legs a little further, all the while turning his head to the side, where his chocolate toy was lying, and reaching out to it with his tongue.

“I’m a romantic.” Bull hummed.

“Yes…and I’m the Queen of Nevarra.” Parivell teased him.

“What was that?” Bull smiled at him, only to be met with a devilish grin in return.

“I said _fuck me_.”

“Who am I to deny a Queen’s wishes on her birthday?”

This time, there was no teasing. Bull simply spread the cocoa butter on his fingers and pushed one of them into his lover’s tight entrance. There was no need for warnings between the two of them. Since they actually rarely had sex in a slow and tender way, and liked to be rather spontaneous, their safewords and signals just stayed in place all the time. Add in the fact that they knew each other’s bodies and desires inside out by now, they could allow themselves to go with the flow whenever they felt like it.

“Ha-” Parivell sighed contentedly at the pressure inside of him. He was used to Bull’s girth and length, so naturally one finger wasn’t nearly enough to make him feel that slight but sweet pain and gentle burn he loved so much. But it was a start.

He mouthed at the chocolate, which was warm but still smooth and firm, not threatening to melt at all.

“Nhh, more~” he pleaded in a breathy whisper. His voice was already adapting that high pitched tone it usually did during sex. He cried out when a second finger slipped inside of him and there it was. The littlest hint of a sting that ran up through his spine and back down into his achingly hard cock.

“Better?” Bull teased him, though his voice was starting to become husky. His lover let out a whimper and nodded, not able to speak because he had already swallowed his gift halfway down again, sucking on the sticky chocolate. Bull smiled, amazed at how perfect his elf looked covered in sticky sugary liquid, his pale skin flushed, eagerly awaiting to be used and worshipped. It was their own little secret to happiness. The give and take of their relationship. The balance of primal instincts and tender intimacy.

Bull raked his gaze over Parivell once more and it stuck to his stiff member, leaking precum in milky drops. Though the elf’s cock was a perfectly average size, maybe a little more even, it still looked adorable to the Qunari. The thought prompted him to scoot back a bit and lean down to take him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the whole length.

“Ahhh! Vhenan-” Before another loud moan could escape him, his breath hitched in his throat due to Bull slipping in a third thick finger.

“Yeah, now -ngh!- we’re getting somewhere, don’t you dare stop!”

Bull loved how vocal Parivell was when they were together. He had never had a lover before who was so determined to get what he wanted in the bedroom and was not ashamed in the slightest to admit even his darkest desires. Despite being the obedient and submissive part in their little games, he was an overwhelmingly strong presence during sex and pushed the Iron Bull to his limits. In an utterly positive way of course.

Still, that didn’t mean, the elf was the only one pushing. Bull continued his attentions, stretching the other man with fluid movements of his fingers, sucking him off with murderous intention. The desperate pants and sobbing moans that these actions drew from him were music to his ears.

And he knew he was being mean when he just stopped.

“I said don’t stop~” Pari was whining. “Bull pleaaase, it’s my birthday, don’t do this to me~”

Bull snatched away the chocolate toy next to Pari’s face.

“That’s mine! Give it back…”

“You’ll get it back Kadan. Hush now, alright?” He smiled at Parivell’s pouting face as he coated the replica in cocoa butter. A soft chocolatey smell wafted around the two of them as Pari began to laugh out loudly when he realized what Bull was about to do.

“Now that’s a first.” He grinned. “We’re sharing whatever’s left of the thing later, right?”

“Better than any cookie Sera ever made.” Bull laughed along.

And then he positioned the cock between Parivell’s legs, nudging it against his entrance softly and waiting for his lover to relax before lightly pushing in. Seeing the replica of his own body being swallowed almost made him feel the real thing in his own dick. It was like he could feel the tight muscles convulsing around him and it was driving him crazy with want and need.

Pari was stretching out his torso and his arms, gripping at the pillows above his head as he was slowly being filled with chocolate and caramel, two of his favorite things. It was warm, sticky and firm. It felt different than the real thing of course, but none the less he let out a satisfied sigh when it went all the way in. The tight pressure strained his breathing and he loved every moment of it. Especially when Bull started to slowly pull the giant piece of candy out of him again, only to push back in in one swift movement.

“Oh fuck!” he cried out loudly. Someone would hear for sure, but he couldn’t care less. The people at Skyhold were used to it anyway.

His cries grew more desperate when Bull picked up the pace little by little. The great thing about toys like this was the unrelenting hardness and nonexistent flexibility. A dick made of stone, wood, crystal or chocolate would pound you in an unrelenting way, merciless if you want to say it like that.

“Creators, yes! There, please, Bull~ ha!”

In response, Bull shifted around his body, so that he was kneeling next to his head. He was bigger than Parivell by a long shot, so it posed no problem for him to continue moving his hand and guide his groin in the obvious direction of Pari’s panting and caramel smeared lips. The elf noticed and was about to say something, but Bull was having none of it. He took the presented opening and pushed into the wet warmth.

“Mmff-!” Pari groaned around him and immediately started sucking him off expertly. The boy was so talented, it would drive any man insane. Not to forget the complete lack of a gag reflex. Pari had told him the story of how he had ‘trained it away’. Because he had so much fun giving head, that gagging was just an annoying intrusion that would ruin the moment. That had been his exact words.

Still, tears welled up in his eyes as the Qunari pushed deeper and deeper, the thrusts growing more frantic. As well as the pace of the chocolate dick that he was driving into the smaller body over and over. He knew from just looking that Parivell was close. The muffled moans around his cock were further evidence.

And that was when a loud *crack* mixed in with their sounds of sex and desire.

They both stopped moving instantly.

“Was that-?” Bull asked in a breathless voice.

“Yeah.” Pari held perfectly still, trying to calm his labored breathing.

“I will…try to pull it out, alright?”

“Yes, please.” Pari’s lips twitched. He tried not to giggle and relax his muscles as Bull pulled out the giant chocolate toy. A huge crack was showing somewhere around the middle. And when Bull leaned closer to inspect it, it just fell apart. The top half of the cock fell onto the covers and the surrounding area was soaked in a puddle of liquid caramel.

“I thought it was supposed to be magically strengthened?” Pari asked, still holding back the huge grin.

“They did that to stop it from melting! Apparently your lethal sphincter was not on their list of possible dangers.” Bull mused.

Parivell doubled over laughing now and Bull did not hesitate long to join in.

After a moment of catching their breaths, the elf scooted closer to Bull and dipped his fingers into the caramel on the way.

“So, I guess it’s time for the real thing now.” He grinned wickedly and languorously sucked his fingers clean one by one.

“It was such a nice gift…” Bull pulled a sad face.

“It was. And we’re not yet done with it.” Parivell replied and took some more of the caramel into his hand to smear it over the Qunaris chest, then proceeding to lick it off again through biting and sucking movements. Bull groaned under the affections he was given and then turned his lover around to push him face first into the pillows. The latter let out a delighted squeal, muffled by the colorful fabrics surrounding him.

Bull coated his own erection in cocoa butter as well and then grabbed the smaller elf by his hips to hoist them. He slapped one of the now exposed cheeks with his flat hand and grinned at the moan that drew from the elf. He repeated the same process a few times until Parivell propped himself up on one elbow and turned around to glare at him with desire in his eyes.

“Stop playing around old man.” He panted, trying to sound condescending. “Fuck me already~”

“Old man?!” Bull exclaimed. He took a firm hold of Pari’s hips and slammed into him.

“Fuck!” was the resulting yelp. And it was repeated over and over as Bull moved with slow but hard snaps of his hips.

“You like that?” Bull taunted Pari with a growl. He knew the answer of course.

“I do!” It was more a howl than anything else, gritted out between desperate panting and wild moans. “I doAH! I fucking love it~Mmh!” Parivell bit into one of the pillows.

“You want more?” Bull continued, giving him a taste of what was to come with a particularly deep thrust.

“Creators yes!” the elf cried out beneath him, hungrily meeting every movement with his own undulating hips. “All of it. Give me everything~” He gasped. “Please~ Vhenan~”

That was all the encouragement the Bull had needed and he set a new punishing pace. He drove his cock hard into his lover, losing track of time himself and hearing nothing but the slaps of skin on skin and the sobbing moans from the man underneath, getting louder and pitching higher everytime.

Then Bull snaked a hand around Parivell’s chest and hoisted him up against his own body, biting and kissing at his neck.

With his second hand, he poured a good amount of caramel from the sheets into his palm, pushing his hand into the gasping mouth in front of him. Soon his lips and chin were dripping with the soft liquid, tacky streaks falling down onto his torso and he looked as messed up as he sounded by now, his voice alone was begging desperately for release.

Parivell felt the hand around his chest wandering upwards to close around his throat, the other one still stretching his lips while he sucked on it.

Bull was still pounding into him with a frantic pace and grunting sounds made their way into his ear.

He felt so utterly filthy in the most wonderful way that the sudden loss of air and the pressure on his windpipe were all it took to push him over the edge and he felt his climax rush through him like an electric current, every muscle in his body contracting in anticipation and then he released it all in a hoarse cry. Cum mixed with caramel and sweat on his skin as his body shook with the force of his orgasm and the last hard thrusts of Bull inside him. The Qunari only came moments after, spilling inside of him with a ragged breath.

Parivell’s body went limp after that and he let himself fall into the broad chest behind him, knowing that strong arms would take care of him. Soon enough, Bull pulled out of him carefully and laid them both down into the sheets.

“I don’t think there is a bone left in my body.” Pari mumbled with his eyes closed.

Bull chuckled softly and pushed some of the sweat soaked hair from his forehead. “I think a thorough and warm bath is in order now, no sense in trying to clean this mess up with only a cloth.”

Pari hummed in agreement. He would love to fall asleep right now if it weren’t for the stickiness all over his body. “Tub should be filled already…jus’ need to heat it up.” He drawled.

“I’ll go and do that then.” Bull said in his low and soft after sex voice that Parivell loved so much. To be perfectly honest, he loved everything about Bull so much. Never would he have guessed that he could fall so hard for anyone. But here he was. And Bull was holding something into his face.

“Here. Sugar gives you energy and you obviously need that Kadan.”

“That’s a piece of chocolate that was in my ass.” Pari stated nonchalantly.

“Still chocolate.” Bull replied, chewing. “If anything, it’s better now than it was before.” He added and happily swallowed down a piece. “So do I have to eat it all by myself?”

Pari snorted and smiled at his Qunari.

“You wish!” he snapped and snatched himself a piece of chocolate to nibble on it. Then he turned his gaze back to Bull.

“Best birthday ever.” He smiled.

“And it’s not even over. The guys have something for you too I hear.” Bull spoke of the Chargers. After his Clan had died, they had become his new family of sorts, along with Sera.

“I can’t wait.” Pari snickered and cupped one of Bull’s cheeks.

“I love you.”

Bull looked at him for a moment before smiling back at Parivell.

“Never thought I’d say that to anyone, but yeah. Love you too, Kadan.”

And although his day couldn’t possibly become more perfect, Parivell leaned forward to steal a sticky caramel kiss from his lover’s lips. He hoped that in the future, there would be a lot more of those.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the second time ever I wrote real smut ^^" I'm not perfectly happy with that part to be honest. But I'm quite proud of the fluffy parts, especially the beginning :3  
> Thanks for reading and leave comments if you like~  
> Much love <3


End file.
